A number of different information networks are available that allow access to information contained on their computers, with the Internet being one that is generally known to the public. While the Internet is used herein as an example of how the present invention is utilized, it is important to recognize that the present invention is also applicable to other information networks. A brief overview of concepts associated the world-wide web, web servers, and web browsers that are pertinent to understanding the present invention is presented here.
An example of a typical Internet connection found in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. A user that wishes to access information on the Internet typically has a computer workstation 112 that executes an application program known as browser 114. Workstation 112 establishes a communication link 116 with web server 118 such as a dial-up wired connection with a modem, a direct link such as a T1 or ISDN line, or a wireless connection through a cellular or satellite network. When the user enters a request for information by entering commands in browser 114, workstation 112 sends a request for information, such as a search for documents pertaining to a specified topic, or a specific web page to web server 118. Each web server 118, 120, 122, 124 on the Internet has a known address which the user must supply to the browser 114 in order to connect to the appropriate web server 118, 120, 122, or 124. If the information is not available on the user's web server 118, a central link such as backbone 126 allows web servers 120, 122, 124 to communicate with server 118 to supply the requested information. Because web servers 118, 120, 122, 124 can contain more than one web page, the user will also specify in the address which particular web page he wants to view. The web servers 118, 120, 122, 124 execute a web server application program which monitors requests, services requests for the information on that particular web server, and transmits the information to the user's workstation 112.
In the prior art, a web page is primarily visual data that is intended to be displayed on the display device, such as the monitor of user's workstation 112. When web server 118 receives a web page request, it will transmit a document, generally written in a markup language such as hypertext markup language (HTML), across communication link 116 to the requesting browser 114. Communication link 116 may be one or a combination of different data transmission systems, such as a direct dial-up modem connected to a telephone line, dedicated high-speed data links such as T1 or ISDN lines, and even wireless networks which transmit information via satellite or cellular networks.
When web server 118 receives a search request, the request is sent to the server containing the search engine specified by the user. The search engine then compiles one or more pages containing a list of links to web pages on other web servers 120, 122, 124 that may contain information relevant to the user's request. The search engine transmits the page(s) in markup language back to the requesting web server. This entire system of web pages with links to other web pages on other servers across the world is known as the “World Wide Web”.
As the capabilities, usefulness, and amount of information available on the Internet increases, it is desirable to have the ability to access the Internet from any location at any time. One known solution is to use wireless mobile communication systems with portable devices such as laptop or palmtop computers. The user enters commands and requests using a keyboard or other known data entry device. The results of the request/command are then output to the device's display. The wireless system transfers data between the server and the user's portable device while the user is free to move about an area.
There are situations, however, when it would be more convenient for the user to enter commands and requests orally without being required to enter the information through a keyboard or other entry device, and to receive the information verbally without looking at a display for the results.
Systems known in the prior art are capable of providing embedded microprocessor systems that respond to a verbal request such as providing audio readout of sensed data, such as vehicles that include audio output of RPM, fuel level, mileage rate, ambient air temperature, and navigation instructions to a destination. It is also known that systems are being developed that are capable of delivering audio information in response to a user's verbal request to retrieve e-mail from an Internet account, or other information from subscription news services.
The system disclosed in the '295 application allows a user to customize information preferences ahead of time, and is capable of browsing virtually any address on an information network such as the Internet. The system in the '295 application is also capable of outputting information that arrives from an information network in markup language or speech format. A user on the system typically sets up one or more categories of information to be received, such as news, sports, and weather. One or more subcategories may be listed for each category. For example, the news category may have a list of news sites from which information is to be received. Currently, the user can interactively, through audio commands or commands entered through a manual data input device, rearrange the order of the categories, as well as the order of the subcategories within categories, from which information is received.
A search engine generates a playlist based on the information available in the categories and subcategories, and from the other sources specified by the user. In some situations, a user may be interested in regularly receiving information on an array of topics in the order in which the categories, subcategories, and other sources of information are arranged. In other situations, a user may wish to have the playlist modified according to their preferences without being required to reprogram the list of categories, subcategories, and other user-specified sources of information. It is therefore desirable to provide a system that presents a brief headline for the categories, subcategories, and each piece of information. It is also desirable for the system to allow users to skip over categories, subcategories, and individual pieces of information after hearing the headline or any portion of the content. It is further desirable to provide a system that monitors the user's actions, and modifies the playlist based on the user's previous actions. The system would thus determine which information to present and re-prioritize the order in which information is presented based on how interested the user appeared to be in the information during previous sessions.